Not Just a Spell
by TammyDevil666
Summary: The end of "Something Blue" goes a bit differently. Buffy and Spike realize their feelings were real after Willow broke the spell.


I couldn't resist writing another "Something Blue" fiction. This would just be me changing the ending of that episode and making it more Spuffy. Let's face it, that episode is lots of fun. I did do it a bit differently though besides the Spuffy goodness. Willow never got captured and she broke the spell while everyone was at Giles' apartment. Okay, I have decided to warn ya'll. This will be corny, if that's not your thing then you just don't have to read it. I just love the corny Spuffy, it's so different from the show which could be a good thing. I was also in yet another mood. Alright, guess that's all I had to say. It's really short because I couldn't think of much. Anyway, feel free to read and review. I love all comments!

"So, do you think we should invite Angel?" Buffy asked which got a glare from Spike.

"That wanker will not be at my wedding." He stated.

"Come on, Spike. It's a day for family and friends and he is your family, right?" Spike rolled his eyes.

"Unfortunately, but he's also your ex so the answer is no." Buffy gave him a pout and he smiled. "Look at that lip. Gonna get it." He said as he kissed her pouty lips. They heard a "bloody hell" come from the kitchen as they continued their make out session. Spike then pulled away with a serious expression on his face and Buffy wondered what was wrong.

"What is it?" She asked and he caressed her cheek.

"I just don't know what I did to deserve you. I love you, Buffy." Buffy gave him a smile also.

"I love you, too." She kissed him this time and pulled away when she needed to breathe. He gave her another smile as he reached into his pocket. He pulled out a black box and opened it to reveal a beautiful diamond ring. Buffy gasped when she saw it.

"I thought you should have a better ring." He said as he took the ring out of the box and placed it on her finger. Buffy had tears in her eyes when she looked at it.

"Spike, it's so beautiful. Where did you get this?" She wondered.

"It actually belonged to my mother. I kept it all these years. She told me that I should give it to the woman that would steal my heart one day." Buffy looked up at him in surprise.

"What about Drusilla?" She asked and Spike gave her a quick kiss on the lips and then moved to her ear.

"It was meant for you, love." He whispered in her ear and she cupped his cheek when he pulled away as she kissed him again. They were like that when Xander and Anya suddenly ran into the apartment followed by Willow.

"How else would you explain all these demons coming after me? You said I was a demon magnet, remember? You must have done a spell, Will. Everything you're saying is somehow coming true." Xander said as he closed the door.

"I don't know how this could have happened. Are you sure it's not just a coincidence?" Willow replied and Xander shook his head as he then turned his attention to Buffy and Spike who were still kissing. He looked back at Willow.

"Just a coincidence, right? I suppose that's something normal then. I do recall you saying something about Buffy and Spike getting married." Willow's eyes grew big when she saw the couple.

"Oh god, I am responsible for this. I didn't know what I was doing. I'll fix it." She said in a hurry as she walked closer to Buffy and Spike. She took a deep breath before she said the spell. "Let the healing power begin. Let my will be safe again. As these words of peace are spoken, let this harmful spell be broken." She said and then there was a flash of light. Buffy and Spike stopped kissing and pulled away from each other. She got off of his lap and he stood up, neither taking their eyes off the other. They looked at the others around them and Buffy's eyes rested on a guilty Willow. "Hi, guys. Sorry about everything." She stated when Giles came out of the kitchen.

"Well, my eyes seem to be better now. You could have at least given me 20/20 vision." He claimed and no one was really listening to him. Everyone was staring at Buffy and Spike who haven't said anything yet. Buffy then felt tears in her eyes as she looked away from Spike. She turned her attention back on Willow one more time before she turned and walked out of the apartment. Willow sighed and knew that she would have to make it up to Buffy somehow. Spike watched her go and then looked at Willow.

"I hope you're proud of yourself." He said before he walked out of the apartment also. They were all quiet after that until Anya decided to break the silence.

"I think that went well." She said sarcastically and no one knew what to say after that. Buffy got to the dorm and sat down on her bed. She kept thinking back to everything that happened during the spell and everything they did and said to each other. She looked at the ring on her finger and realized she couldn't help the tears from falling down her face anymore. She put her hand over her mouth as sobs took over her body. Spike walked up to Buffy's door and was about to knock when he heard her crying inside. He rested his head on the door and closed his eyes for a few seconds until he finally managed to knock. Buffy opened the door and Spike saw how pained she was. She wiped her eyes when she saw him there. He recognized the look on her face and knew what she was thinking. Without much thought, he moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her. She seemed confused at first and started to hug him back. He kissed her hair and moved toward her ear.

"I meant everything I said, Buffy. It wasn't just the spell." Buffy pulled away to look at him and Spike tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "The whelp said that Red's spell was supposed to have us get married. She never said anything about us being in love, that was real. The feelings must have always been there, the spell just opened our eyes to them." He then grabbed her hand with the ring and gave it a kiss. "We may not be getting married, but I want you to keep the ring. It was definitely meant for you." Buffy had more tears in her eyes at what he was saying and hugged him again as she cried in his chest. He rubbed her back in comfort and whispered soothing words to her. She then pulled away and had a serious expression on her face. She took a deep breath before she said what she had to.

"Make love to me, Spike. No spells this time, just us." Spike smiled at her and captured her lips with his in a sweet kiss. He pulled away and rested his head on hers.

"I'm all yours, pet." Buffy sighed in relief as she grabbed his hand and pulled him into her room. She closed the door once they were inside and gave Spike a smile as she started to kiss him. Their clothes were soon on the floor and they became lost in each other. Buffy would have to remember to thank Willow later.

The End

How corny can you get? I'm just so full of it lately. Oh well, gotta love it. If you don't I did warn you. Anyway, this was just something I thought of and decided to write because I was bored. I wanted to write something else until I could put my next chapter of "It's Okay to Be Different" in. I think I would be able to update that one pretty soon for those that are hopefully still interested. Well, please review me on this one. It would definitely be appreciated!


End file.
